


The Long Blue Line

by NataliaRusakov



Series: Into the Blue [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU Cop!Verse, Cop!Bones, M/M, Rookie!Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRusakov/pseuds/NataliaRusakov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Cop Verse</p><p>‘Yes. You were pursuing a drug dealer who had just proved he was capable of GBH. You call 911, same as everybody else.’<br/>‘And then it would have been too late.’<br/>‘What’s your name kid?’<br/>‘James T. Kirk. Stop calling me kid.’</p><p>Bones is an NYPD officer who keeps running into one James Kirk, a genius college drop out with a hero complex the size of Jupiter. And when that same kid suddenly turns into Bones' rookie, Bones must take on the responsibility of a twenty-year old with the energy of a puppy and an allergy to following protocol, but that's only the start. </p><p>Written for a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Blue Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sweetfleet.tumblr.com

‘Control to fifteen-nineteen.’

Leonard groaned as the call crackled over the scanner and his partner visibly wilted in her seat.

‘Guess that’s a double rain check on the coffee, huh boss?’

‘As usual.’ He snatched up the receiver from the bracket with more force than was strictly necessary, as Chapel rolled down the window to let air into the stuffy squad car. ‘Fifteen nineteen; go ahead control.’

‘Bar brawl, 121 Saint Mark’s Place. Some injured parties. Requesting police presence for control.’

‘Fifteen nineteen responding. Out.’

*

The brawl had already spilled out onto the street by the time Leonard and Chapel arrived. This was the first bar fight the rookie had responded to, and Leonard was acutely aware that she wasn’t going to know how to have his back if the situation worsened. He stopped for three seconds to analyse the fight, and realised it was hardly a brawl, more six on one. Five or six heavy-set construction workers were laying into one kid, though surprisingly, the kid was holding his own surprisingly well. Leonard adopted a confident stance, one hand on his gun, for show only, and the other on his Taser, which he wouldn’t hesitate to use and strode into the fray, dragging the kid back, behind him and squaring up to the ringleader. They were matched for height, with a couple of inches on Leonard for breadth, but Leonard knew the uniform was his best advantage.

‘Problem gentlemen?'

‘No sir.’

The gang mumbled their assent, and Leonard waved them off. The ringleader shot the kid a filthy look, but Leonard moved, shoulder blocking his view, cutting off the eye contact and the ringleader turned away, kicking out at a nearby trashcan to reassert his masculinity. Leonard turned back to the kid, who was cracking sore knuckles and wiping at a bloodied nose.

‘I didn’t need help.’

‘That’s not what the owners seem to think,’ said Leonard, as Chapel jogged up with a first aid kit. ‘You can see alright? No nausea?’

‘He got one glancing headshot. Bulk doesn’t indicate fighting prowess.’

‘Big words for a kid with blood streaming out of both nostrils.’

The sound of metal heels clicking on concrete made Leonard turn, only to find an attractive young woman with a mass of red curls piled on top of her head running toward them.

  
‘You aren’t arresting him officer, are you?’

  
‘No ma’am. Just a little talking to about picking fights with guys twice his size. You his girlfriend?’

  
‘No, no, I’ve never met him before. But he was only defending me, the big one was being a total creep, feeling me up and just… It wasn’t his fault.’

Leonard turned back exasperatedly to glare at the kid. ‘A bar brawl over a girl?’

‘Hardly.’ The kid spat out a mouthful of blood, and Chapel whipped open the kit, instructing him to stay still as she set to work. ‘Just sick of seeing guys treating women like scum.’

‘Jesus… Look kid, I got enough to deal with in this crackpot of a city without scraping up have-a-go heroes.’

‘You call my city a crackpot?’

‘I worked Atlanta for five years. I’ve got the right.’

The kid managed a pained laugh. ‘Look officer, I’m sorry. I leapt into the situation without thinking but nobody but me got hurt. I’d say that’s a winning scenario.’

‘Yeah, but what if next time some innocent guy gets glassed?’ Leonard implored him, passing the kid a packet of tissues to wipe his hands.

‘Then I’ll take responsibility for it when it does. But I won’t sit by and let some creep ruin a woman’s night.’

‘I’m done arguing with you kid. I’ll let you off this once, but next time I catch you doing something this moronic, I’ll book you for disturbing the peace. We clear?’

‘We’re clear.’

‘Good.’

*

 

Of course, he did see the kid again.

It was a couple of days later, when he and Chapel were leaning on the squad car, sipping coffee from the deli across the street when two guys burst out from a side street at a flat out sprint. Leonard almost choked on his coffee as he hurled the cup aside and leapt over the bonnet of the squad car to pursue them. He had barely covered twenty metres when the guy in the middle brought the first guy down in an expertly timed rugby tackle, landing two punches to subdue him. Leonard was on him almost instantly, dragging the second guy back but almost dropped him when he recognized him.

‘You!’

‘Officer! You gotta arrest him, he just stabbed some guy down by the park.’

‘Chapel!’ Leonard roared, dragging the kid back and locking on a pair of handcuffs. Chapel flipped the dazed guy onto his back and began a search, pulling out two bags of narcotics, a significant stash of dollar bills and a bloodied switchblade.

‘Call it in,’ Leonard orders, ‘and radio for a bus for the guy down by the park.’

‘Yes sir.’

He checks the handcuffs on the dealer, and then unlocks the kid’s.

‘What did I tell you Saturday night?’

‘I was supposed to stand there and let him get away?’

‘Yes. You were pursuing a drug dealer who had just proved he was capable of GBH. You call 911, same as everybody else.’

‘And then it would have been too late.’

‘What’s your name kid?’

‘James T. Kirk. Stop calling me kid.’

‘Well you’ve been acting like one, so I’ll continue until you man up and start looking out for your own safety. Damnit kid, I’m a police officer, not Harvey Bullock.’

‘I’m not Batman.’

‘No, and we’re lucky for it. I need a statement, your contact details and then you will get out of my hair, and I will not see you again. Clear?’

‘Yes sir.’

*

‘Solid policing today McCoy, well done.’ Sergeant Christopher Pike sank down into his office chair, pushing a can of Red Bull towards Leonard. ‘Coffee machine’s broken again.’

Leonard cracked open the pull tab. ‘Caffeine is caffeine. You want my report now?’

‘Go ahead.’

Leonard recounted the day’s events, leading up to the arrest of one of the city’s major drug dealers, but Pike stops him as he recounts his encounter with the kid.

‘What did you say his name was?’

‘James. James T. Kirk.’

‘You absolutely positive about that?’ Pike asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

‘Yeah. What’s up Sergeant?’

‘Kirk was the name of my partner, back when I was just out of the Academy. Killed in a bomb attack in Queens twenty years ago next week, saved around eight hundred lives by talking the bomber down for long enough for them to escape. His son was born two hours later when his wife found out and went into shock. Name of James, James Tiberius. ’

‘That’s one hell of a hero complex to live up to.’

‘Yeah, smart kid, wanted to be a cop like his old man. Last I heard, he dropped out of NYU and was dishwashing in Brooklyn. His mom was a cop too, ballistics expert, but she upped and moved down to Florida. You say you got his contact information?’

Leonard tore the page out of his notepad and passed it to Pike. ‘You going to speak to him?’

‘George named me godfather. It was tough on Win after he died for contact with any of George’s department so I kept my distance, presents on birthdays, Christmasses, trip to the zoo once or twice, picked him up from school a couple of times when Win was caught up at work- up until he was about fourteen when we lost touch.’

‘Good luck.’

‘I have a feeling I’m gonna need it.’


End file.
